


If I Fits

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little?, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Don't try tagging at 2AM guys, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living with Cats, M/M, Mystery, No Angst, i guess?, idk man, it should be obvious by now but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: When one of the cats goes missing, it's time to turn the house upside down to find him. It's always the last place you'd think to look....





	If I Fits

Kravitz hadn’t noticed at first. Taako was sleeping in, as he did on weekends, and it was Kravitz’s job to feed the cats when he woke up. So that’s what he did. He filled both bowls with food, feeling Persephone purr and rub against his legs as he filled her bowl, then set to work on starting up the coffee. When Taako got up about an hour later, both bowls were empty and Kravitz made sure that his boyfriend knew that the cats had been fed and to ignore their larger cat’s meows of protest.

Taako only realized it when Kravitz had been walking around the house, slowly. He’d crouch and look under things, opening the closet and cupboard doors. He had just gotten a call from Magnus, sounding excited. Something about a missing family and weird shapes appearing around a small town and terrorizing its inhabitants. Anyway, after Magnus had practically _begged_ Taako to come along, saying Angus had asked for their help (Taako would not admit that as soon as Magnus said the boy detective’s name he was on board. No matter that the human fighter knew that fact all too well) the wizard was getting ready in their bedroom.

“Krav, what are you doing?” he finally asked, pinning his hair up and back, keeping it out of his eyes. He turned, looking at him, watching as his boyfriend knelt on the floor and looked under their bed for the third time.

“I can’t find Hades.” he said, sitting up, letting the comforter drop. “I don’t think I’ve seen him all day.” He looked over to his boyfriend. “I think he got out of the house.”

Taako frowned, “He can’t have. The doors are closed, locked and no kitty flaps.”

“Well he’s not inside. I’ve checked everywhere.” Kravitz ran his fingers through his hair, standing back up just long enough to sit himself down on the bed.

Taako walked over, sitting next to the reaper and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, we’ll find him.” he murmured, kissing his cheek. “He _has_ to be in the house.” he paused, “Unless he is a lich and magicked his way out.”

“Our cats are not liches, Taako. Please stop.” but the job was done, and Kravitz was smiling over to him. The two looked over when Persephone meowed softly. She was looking at them, curled up in the closet. She swished her tail, curling it around her as she settled on her new found bed and Taako narrowed his eyes.

“No, no. Off.” he said, standing up. “I need that.” He walked over and gently lifted their other cat. “No sleeping on the bag of holding.” Persephone only _mrr_’d in protest, but didn’t seem to make any move back onto the bag. He turned to look back towards his boyfriend and smiled. “Sir Meowsalot is still here, no way in Hell did he leave the house.”

“Taako, I’ve looked all over the house.” Kravitz repeated, “I even looked in places that he very clearly could not have been.”

“Attic?”

“Yes.”

“Bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“In the laundry room, between the washer and dryer in that little space they like squeezing in?”

“That was the first place I looked.”

Taako hummed, crossing his arms as he thought. “Shit, I can’t think of any other place he could be.” he tipped his head to the side, looking up to the ceiling. “And he definitely, one hundred and twenty-five percent wasn’t in the cat tree?”

“One hundred and twenty-five percent.” Kravitz repeated, smiling once more. He watched as Taako turned, kneeling beside his bag of holding and opened it.

“He can’t have gotten out of the house.” he repeated, carefully rifling through his bag’s contents. “Where the fuck is my sword?” he narrowed his eyes, feeling around. “If I’m going to save a town, I need to look badass.”

“You always look badass, darling.” Kravitz said, immediately.

“Well, duh.” Taako looked over and smirked, “But how much more badass would I look with a flaming-raging-poisoning sword of doom strapped to my back?”

Kravitz shook his head, chuckling softly. “You just want to make Magnus jealous, don’t you?”

“Hey, he got to use it for a bit!”

“And you know every time he sees it, he wants to use it again.”

“Well tough shit, it’s my sword.” the wizard pouted, “I worked hard to get it. If he wants one, so bad, he can get his own.”

Kravitz laughed as Taako turned to look back through his bag. He gave out a startled cry and withdrew his hand. “What the fuck?!”

“What?” Kravitz stood up, worried as Taako peered into his bag, eyes narrowed. His ears twitched faintly before he was leaning down again, reaching his hand down into the bag. “Taako?”

“What the fuck?” the elf repeated, softer. Kravitz took a step closer, then was quickly at his boyfriend’s side when Taako heaved himself halfway into the bag.

“Taako!” He grabbed onto the wizard’s waist, keeping him from toppling fully into the bag.

“_How the fuck did you get in here?!_” he heard Taako ask, sounding a mixture of baffled, amazed, and exasperated. He also heard a loud, familiar meow.

A moment or so later, Taako was wiggling back and Kravitz helped him sit back up. His hair was mussed up, but he was cradling Hades, who was purring up a storm as he nuzzled into the wizard’s chest.

“How did he get into your bag?” Kravitz asked, after a moment, reaching out to lightly pet the cat. Hades meowed, loudly, blinking up to the two of them.

“Well it’s no wonder you couldn’t find him.” Taako mumbled, cooing over the cat. “You’re just a trouble making little shit, aren’t you?” Hades meowed again and Taako laughed. “If he’s been in my bag all day, he defo needs food, homie.”

At the word food, Persephone made herself known, meowing expectantly. “_You_,” the elf said, narrowing his eyes, “ate twice your share of food. You don’t need more.” She began to purr, headbutting into the elf’s knee, rubbing against it.

In the end, Persephone got her third share while Hades managed to get his own food and more cuddles before Taako left. They made sure to put his bag of holding up higher out of the cats’ reach.


End file.
